


Песня безумца

by tentacruel02



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Epilepsy Warning, M/M, Video
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 00:12:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16862626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tentacruel02/pseuds/tentacruel02
Summary: Клип на песню Михаила Щербакова "Песня безумца".Видеоряд взят из аниме "Neon Genesis Evangelion".Материальной выгоды не извлекаю.





	Песня безумца




End file.
